


Sand

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author : DustBunny3, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Series, Translation, inuendo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Sakura a un problème pendant son voyage pour aller à Suna et Temari lui fait une proposition charmante.





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623819) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



« Ça va ? »

Sakura grimaça avant de se cacher derrière un sourire. Elle transpirait comme un porc dans le désert et il y avait Temari-san qui marchait à côté d'elle. Temari ne transpirait pas ; elle _étincelait_.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit Sakura, détournant le regard et heureuse qu'elle ne puisse pas rougir davantage. « C'est juste – J'ai du sable coincé dans des endroits que je ne pensais pas être accessibles. »

Temari renifla – mais fut assez généreuse pour ne pas rire – et s'approcha pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Sakura. « On est presque arrivées. » La rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. Puis, elle ajouta en murmurant dans l'oreille de Sakura, même si elles étaient seules : « Et je pourrai t'aider à tout nettoyer. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
